


Masquerade

by Cherokee62



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Femslash, Halloween, Lesbian Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherokee62/pseuds/Cherokee62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garcia has a Costume party and Emily refuses to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, and I refuse to accept life without JJ. They are owned by CBS Corp. No profit is being made with this story.  
> X-posted: Live Journal, Fanfiction.net  
> AN: Originally posted at LiveJournal.com 09/11/2010
> 
>  
> 
> This contains explicit scenes of sexual relations between women. If you don't like or are bothered by such things you may want to read something else. Otherwise; come on in and sit a spell and let me tell you a story....  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 1**

 

"Aw, c'mon Em!  It'll be fun, I promise."  Penelope begged.

"I don't like parties, especially _costume parties!_ "  Emily angrily responded.

" _Please..._ everyone is going; even Hotch said he would go.  You _have_ to come Em!  JJ said _she_ would go..."

Sighing, Emily knew that Penelope was not going to let her get away with not going.  She would bug her and bug her until she either broke or went crazy.

"God, Pen...Okay! Okay!  But I will _not_ wear some silly costume.  No rabbits or ducks or any furry animal for that matter.  I pick my own costume out, or no deal."

"Sure. Sure.  Whatever you want to do.  No problem."  Penelope squealed and hugged the mortified Agent.  "Thank you. Thank you.  I promise you'll have a ball!"

Emily muttered under her breath, "I doubt that highly." and stalked off wondering if you could catch bubonic plague in a week.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Aw, C'mon Jay!  It'll be fun.  And you need to get out of that apartment."

"Pen, I said no.  I am in no mood to prance around dressed like a fool."  JJ growled. "And who the hell goes to costume parties anymore anyway?"

"Hotch; and Morgan; and Reid; and Rossi; and me."  Counting off each member of the BAU on her fingers.  Oh yeah, and Emily."  Penelope responded with a smug grin.

"Emily?  You got Emily to say yes.  What did you do bribe her or blackmail her?"

"Nope, neither.  Just asked nicely.  She seemed excited about the whole idea.  So you _have_ to come.  _Please!_ "  Penelope gave her best puppy dog imitation, looking at her with big eyes and a down-turned lip.

Laughing, JJ held up her hands in surrender.  "Okay, Okay.  You win; just stop looking at me like that!"

"Oohh, love you JJ!"  Penelope gave her a crushing hug making her laugh as she pushed her away.

"Jeez, Pen.  Now go away.  I have work to do."  JJ smiled, shooed her out of her office and closed the door.

Penelope leaned against JJ's door and smirked.  "You, Penelope Garcia, are a genius!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later, Emily ran into JJ in the break room.  She paused before she made her presence known, just admiring the blonde beauty.  Emily Prentiss had been head over heels in love with Jennifer 'JJ' Jareau from the first moment she had met her.  JJ of course had no idea, and Emily was perfectly content to keep it that way.  As far as she was concerned, JJ was out of her league.  Forget the fact that she was straight, and had a boyfriend.  Even if she wasn't, no way she would even look twice at someone like her.  JJ fixed her coffee and turned around, startled to see Emily standing there.

"Emily.  Hey.  Didn't see you there, sorry."

"No problem.  I just got here.  How's everything going with you?  How's Henry?  And..."

JJ interrupted her quickly, "Henry's great.  Getting bigger every day.  Hey, so are you all ready for the big party tomorrow night?"

Emily cringed.  The costume party was not something she even wanted to think about, like JJ's boyfriend.  Thoughts of either subject made her stomach ache.

"Ugh.  That.  Not a big fan of Halloween.  I don't think I'm going to be able to make it after all.  Something's come up and I don't think I can get out of it."

JJ tried to hide her disappointment, "Oh.  That's a shame.  I was looking forward to seeing what you picked out as a costume.  Penelope is really going to be disappointed, and pissed.”

"Yeah.  Nothing I can do though. So what costume did you decide to wear?  Costumes are usually extensions of a person's inner psyche, an extension of the 'them' they don't show most people. "

"Oh really?  Do tell, Agent Prentiss."  JJ asked a playful smirk on her lips.  "What costume do you think fits my _inner psyche"_?

Emily looked her up and down, considering carefully, "Hmmm, maybe a _Girl Scout_?  No, a nurse or a dominatrix perhaps?"  Emily blushed fitfully as she realized what she had just said.

JJ's eyes opened wide in surprise and coughed.  "A _Girl Scout?_  You think my inner Jennifer is a _Girl Scout?_ Oh man, Prentiss.  You don't know me _at all!_ "  JJ laughed at the look on Emily's face as she walked past and back to her office.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2 **

JJ stared at herself in the full length mirror at the costume shop and blushed.  The costume fit well, perhaps too well, showing off her slender figure.  _"Lord, all you see are boobs."_ she thought, turning left and right in the mirror, tugging on the hem of the shirt.  _"Thank God I'll have a mask on."_

"My, you'll be the hit of the party!  That looks marvelous on you! You'll have to fight them off with a stick!" the saleswoman gushed as she walked over. 

JJ blushed again, mumbling "Thanks," under her breath. 

"No need to look any further, dear.  That costume was made for you!  Shall I wrap it up?" 

JJ stared at herself in the mirror again and nodded. 

Her rental, packed up and under her arm, JJ headed out with the saleswoman’s reminder to "Don't forget to tell all your friends where you got it when they get finished gushing over you!" following her out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The party was already underway when JJ showed up.  She was hoping to just slip in the door un-noticed and find a corner to hide in.  She felt ridiculously exposed, even though the costume showed little skin.  It was the skin it did show that made her blush furiously every time she caught her refection.

"Oh. My. God.  Who is this outrageously sexy woman?"  JJ turned and couldn't help but grin at her best friend. 

Penelope Garcia was dressed as a total Goth.  All in black, including her makeup, her skin powdered to look deathly white, her hair dyed a deep, deep black. She wore a floor length black dress, tied across the chest with leather lacings.  JJ tried not to stare at the very ample bosom Garcia seemed to have grown overnight.

"Wow, Pen.  You look...different."  Stammered JJ.

Penelope giggled and did a little dance in front of JJ. "Every now and then, I like to take the girls out to play.  Let's see Derek ignore these puppies!"

Almost chocking on her drink, JJ guffawed, "Garcia!"

"Oh, please.  You need to talk.  Your ladies are out for the evening too, I see.  As a matter of fact, stand somewhere else.  I love you, but I will not compete with perfect, perky breasts like those!"  Garcia stood back a little, her hand on her hip, and gave JJ a once over, whistling low. 

JJ was dressed as a Pirate Captain; tight blood-red pants, sitting low on her hips, tucked into knee-high, cuffed, black leather, buccaneer boots.  A bright white, puffy-sleeved shirt, unbuttoned to a black leather corset that pushed her breasts up and out.  A thick leather belt hung canted on her hips, holstering a Flintlock-style pistol.  To make the look complete, her hair was in thick waves and hung loose around her shoulder and a red lace eye patch that covered the left side of her face to mid-cheek.

"Now _that_ is a hell of a look for you Jareau.  Very sexy.  Oh yeah...you _have_ to stand somewhere else.  I refuse to be invisible at my own party.  Heck, if I wasn't drooling in anticipation of seeing what Derek has on, I'd hit on you myself!"  Penelope joked as she shooed JJ away from her.

JJ walked around the room, occasionally making small talk.  She saw Reid in the corner, wearing black pants and a red t-shirt with some type of symbol on the chest.  Grinning she walked over to him.

"Hey Spence.  So what are you supposed to be?"

Reid looked down at his shirt and then at her.  "A Trekkie, of course."

"So...you couldn't find a costume?"  She joked, kissing him on the cheek.

Reid gave her a confused look; simple jokes had a tendency of going over his head, and replied. “Did you know that Halloween had its beginnings in an ancient, pre-Christian, Celtic festival of the dead, called ‘ _Samhain’?_ The Celts believed that at the time of Samhain, more so than any other time of the year, the ghosts of the dead were able to mingle with the living, because at Samhain the souls of those who had died during the year traveled into the otherworld. People gathered to sacrifice animals, fruits, and vegetables. They also lit bonfires in honor of the dead, to aid them on their journey, and to keep them away from the living. On that day all manner of beings were abroad: ghosts, fairies, and demons-all part of the dark and dread."

JJ rolled her eyes and looked around for someone to rescue her.  Her eyes lighted on a dark svelte figure leaning against the wall, with a drink, staring hard at them.

Reid, oblivious as always to the effect his pedantic facts had on people, just continued to talk.

"No really, JJ.  The wearing of costumes, for instance, and roaming from door to door demanding treats can be traced to the Celtic period and the first few centuries of the Christian era, when it was thought that the souls of the dead were out and about. Offerings of food and drink were left out to placate them. As the centuries wore on, people began dressing like these creatures, performing antics in exchange for food and drink. This practice, called mumming, became the practice of trick-or-treating. Their masked antics challenge, mock, tease, and appease the dread forces of the night, of the soul, and of the otherworld that becomes our world on this night of reversible possibilities, inverted roles and transcendencies. In so doing, they are reaffirming death and its place as a part of life in an exhilarating celebration of a holy and magic evening.  It's really quite fascinating."

The dark figure sauntered over and held out a hand to JJ and motioned to the dance floor.  Without a look back at Reid, who was still explaining the history of Halloween, JJ took the offered hand and followed willingly.

As the stranger turned to her, JJ was looking closely at the costume.  It was certainly a woman, no mistake about that.  She was wearing a tailored three piece, black pin-striped suit in the style of the 1920's gangsters.  A man's white oxford shirt, opened to the first button of the vest, showing a black lace bra and ample cleavage.  No jewelry was apparent, just a white silk scarf around her neck and a gold watch fob and chain, stretched across the vest.  She seemed very tall, and looking down, JJ saw she wore 4-3/4 inch spiked-heeled, pointed-toe, laced-up, pin-striped ankle boots.  Finishing off the costume, her shiny black hair was pulled back in a ponytail and hidden under a black fedora, pulled rakishly over her left eyebrow.  Her identity was hidden by a white porcelain mask, which covered three-quarters of her face, left only her lips and chin visible.

Gasping as she was pulled into the stranger’s arms, JJ wrapped her arms around her neck as they started to dance to the slow melodic tune playing.  They moved in simple steps at first, JJ trying to see who was behind the mask instead of concentrating on the dance.  The stranger glanced down at her and she was transfixed by the dark, chocolate eyes that peered out from the mask.  She couldn't look away no matter how hard she tried.  She felt almost hypnotized as their movements became more synchronized and intimate.

As they swayed to the music, JJ was pulled closer into her embrace until their bodies were flush against each other.  Sighing, she laid her head against the slim shoulder and allowed herself to be lost in the quiet seduction. 

The music changed from slow and melodic to heavy, with a sensual, thumping base that invited the hips to move suggestively.  The stranger pulled JJ even closer, pushing one thigh between her legs as her hips undulated against her.  Surprised at the erotic sensations this caused, JJ gasped and stepped back, then forward, pressing herself back against the stranger's leg.

The stranger began to quietly sing into her ear and JJ swooned, her knees going weak.  Tightening her arms around JJ's waist, the stranger brushed her lips lightly against her ear, causing a shiver to run down JJ's spine.

 _"God, it’s been forever since anyone has held me, let alone held me like this."_   JJ thought. 

Will had moved out almost six months ago. She just couldn't find in herself whatever it was he needed from her.  No one at the BAU knew they had separated but Penelope, and she was sworn to secrecy.  JJ really wasn't concerned what anyone's opinion of her might be, but she also didn't want to have to endure the looks of pity from her friends either.

Her wandering thoughts were pulled back abruptly as she felt hands drift down her back and up her sides.  She sucked in her breath as she felt wandering fingers tease under the edge of her shirt tail.  Her eye's shot up to the face of the stranger, but her eyes were closed, a small smile on her lips, oblivious to JJ's scrutiny.

Feeling utterly exposed in the middle of the dance floor, JJ glanced around.  Only Garcia was watching, and the look on her face was a mixture of surprise and mild disappointment.

"Dang!  Who the hell is that?"  Garcia muttered to herself.  "She's ruining _everything_."

Penelope decided to keep an eye on JJ and the stranger, aggravated that her plans to finally get Emily and JJ together were in danger of becoming yet another one of Prentiss' missed opportunities.

Misunderstanding and just a little hurt by her best friend’s expression, JJ almost stepped away from her dancing partner.  " _Of all the people to judge me..."_ JJ groused to herself.  _"The hell with it!  She said have fun, and I am.  Tough if anyone has an issue with it!"_

Cozying up closer to her dark stranger, JJ sighed in contentment.  The ghostly touch of the stranger’s lips moved down along her jaw and to her neck.  Instinctively, JJ moved her head to the side, allowing more skin to be touched, as she felt feather-like kissing being placed along her neck.

She pressed herself confidently against the lithe frame, groaning at the feeling. She brought her hands up and held the back of the woman's neck, holding her head against her with a moan of approval.  She could hear the woman whimper softly, enflaming her own sudden desire.

Before she could think about what she was doing, she turned her head slightly and their lips met. The kiss was tentative and light; just a brushing together of lips.  Her entire body shivered as chills ran down her spine and JJ pressed her lips more firmly against the other woman's, moaning into the kiss.  The dark-eyed woman parted her lips faintly as she gasped and JJ's tongue slipped in.  Their tongues danced together, gently exploring each other's mouths, bodies slowly swaying to the music. 

Suddenly the stranger pulled back, her eyes wide in shock, and looked fearfully around, then at JJ.  Smiling shyly, JJ gently stroked her fingers over the edge of the mask. "Emily..." she calmly whispered. 

Audibly gasping in shock, the stranger stepped back, shaking her head in denial.

"It's ok, Emily.  I've known it was you since the first dance."

The stranger looked around in a panic and with a strangled whisper gasped; "God, I'm so sorry!" she turned and rushed out the room.

"Wait! Don't go!"  JJ called after her, but the woman was gone.

As JJ started after her, Penelope grabbed her arm.  "No. Let her go, JJ."

Turning towards her, startled, JJ hissed, "Let me go!  You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes I do!"  Garcia countered.  "Don't waste your time."

"What?  What the hell do you know about it?"

"Please JJ.  Don't run after a one night stand when there's..."  Garcia stopped realizing she had almost said too much.

"When there's what, Garcia?"  JJ demanded as she wrenched her arm from her grasp.

"When there's someone who may be in love with you."  Garcia tumbled out the words in one rushed breath, wincing in anticipation of JJ's anger.

The words stopped JJ in her tracks as if she had been nailed to the floor.

"Loves me?  Who? What do you know?"  JJ demanded.

Garcia shook her head, "I can't...I made a promise."

"Then your opinion is useless, isn't it?"  JJ spit out angrily.  "Now let me go!"

Garcia stood there helplessly, as she watched JJ rush out the door.  Sighing, she turned and walked smack into Derrick.  She stepping back, her eyes wide and mouth open, as she took in his costume.  Derrick Morgan was wearing Tuxedo pants, suspenders and a bow tie.  Nothing else. 

"Oh..."

"Was that JJ running out after Emily?"  Morgan glanced down at Garcia and smiled his bright, sparkling white smile.

"Huh?  Yeah.  No.  I mean...huh?"  Garcia stammered.  "I mean, yes that was JJ, no that wasn't Emily.  _What_ are you wearing?  Good lord!"

Derrick laughed, "Babygirl if you don't know that was Emily, then your observation skills are slipping.  And I'm a Chippendale out looking for Halloween Honeys."

Garcia reached out and ran her fingers over Derrick's six-pack stomach and sighed reverently, " _A God_..."  Shaking her head violently to clear it, "What makes you think that was Emily?  She didn't even come tonight."

"All I know, sweetness, is that tall, dark and mysterious was Emily Prentiss, and sexy pirate lady running after her, was Jennifer Jareau.  About damn time too!"  Grinning and looking Garcia up and down, Derrick held out his hand.  "How about a dance Babygirl?"

"You knew?  How did you…? Did you just ask me to dance?"  Garcia was having trouble keeping up with the flow of the conversation.  "I thought you said you were looking for your Halloween Honey?"

"I did," Derrick grinned, taking Garcia's hand and pulling her towards the dance floor, "and I just found her."

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3 **

Running outside, JJ saw Emily was already gone.  Jumping in her car, she drove straight to the brunette's apartment.  Parked outside in her car, JJ gathered her wits and took a few deep breaths to calm the pounding of her heart.  Screwing up her courage, she got out and headed into the building.

Praying she wasn't about to make the biggest mistake of her life, JJ knocked on Emily's door, impatiently tapping her foot.  She was still in shock that the woman had run away from her when it seemed obvious she was receptive to her intentions.

Emily was pacing back and forth in her apartment, cursing herself for losing control of the situation.

"Idiot, idiot, _idiot!_   It was perfect!  Why'd you have to go and fuck it up and kiss her?  Did you really think she wouldn't know it was you?" she ranted to herself.

Her steps froze and her heart jumped into her throat when she heard the knock at the door.  She wasn't expecting any one and she never got unexpected guests.

Moving slowly over to the door, Emily held her breath as she looked out the peephole.

" _Damn!"_ Emily cursed with a hiss.

"Open up Prentiss.  I know you're in there and we need to talk." JJ demanded.

Pacing and running her hands through her dark hair, Emily was in a panic.  "Oh, damn...damn...damn.  Ok.  Ok.  Get it together girl.  Deep breath.  It's only JJ.  Be cool."

Reaching for the door knob, Emily muttered under her breath, "Oh, this is so gonna suck."

Plastering a big wide smile on her face, Emily pulled the door open.  "Hey, JJ!  This is a surprise."

"Don't you ‘ _Hey JJ’_ me, Emily Prentiss."  JJ said pushing past Emily and into the apartment.

"What?  What'd I do?"  Emily blurted with feigned innocence.

"Save it.  You have some explaining to do, and I suggest you start right now."  JJ folded her arms and gave Emily a stern look.  "Did you really think you could fool me?  I have spent every day with you for the past five years, and you think I wouldn't be able to recognize you?"

"I...I don't understand, JJ.  Recognize me?"  Emily didn't want to outright lie to JJ, so she just decided to play dumb and see how far that got her.  Even though it looked like it wouldn't be very far at all.

JJ rolled her eyes and sighed.  "Oh, I see.  You want to play games. First you run away from me like I have the plague, then you want to treat me like I'm stupid?  Not the best idea, girlfriend."

"I know you're not stupid Jay.  I...I mean...when did I run away from you?"  Emily stammered.

"So you're going to pretend that you weren't at Penelope's party.  Ok.  Then explain why you're dressed like that?"  JJ scanned up and down Emily's body, noting the only part of her costume missing was the hat and mask.

"Penn's costume party?  I told you I couldn't..."  Emily glanced down and saw how she was dressed and her shoulder's deflated in defeat.  "Oh.  Yeah. Well, you see..."

Smiling at the blush that was spreading over Emily's face, JJ softly said, "Don't you think it's time to stop pretending, Em?  I know how you feel about me.  I've known for a very long time.  And the feeling is mutual.  So why run away?

Emily shook her head, "No.  You don't understand. I can't.  We can't.  No matter how much I want to."  Turning her back, facing away from JJ to hide her embarrassment, "You have a boyfriend, and a son, JJ.  I don't, won't, break up your family!" she moaned plaintively.

"Emily,” JJ spoke softly and calmly to her friend.  "I _had_ a boyfriend.  We broke up six months ago.  It's just me and Henry now.  I couldn't keep living that lie.  It wasn't fair to him or to me."

"Six months ago? But you never said anything." Emily exclaimed.

"It wasn't anyone's business, and I didn't need or want the pity.  That's not important anyway.  What's important is how I felt when you held me, when you kissed me." JJ explained tenderly.

Emily dared to look at JJ, surprise in her eyes.  Her first thought was to go to her, and sweep her in her arms, but she stopped herself.

"That's not the most important thing.  Well, it is but it's not the thing that will affect your decision to take this chance or not.  What about your career?  Fraternization is not allowed between agents.  One of us would have to leave the BAU or they could even fire us both.  Is it worth that to you?"  Emily asked, beginning to pace again.

"Emily..."

"And what about your son?  Can you handle the questions that will come as Henry gets older?  And even William.  He could, if he wanted, use me as a reason to take Henry away from you!  I will not be the cause of you losing your son.  I just won't."  Emily had gone to the land of rationalization, instead of pleading her case for why JJ might want a relationship with her. She was making a point of letting her know all the negative implications of such a relationship. 

"Emily..."

"I never wanted you to know.  I don't know if you're Bi or what the deal is.  But I have to protect myself, Jay.  I don't want to be an experiment.  I mean hell!  You have a son and you made that son with a man.  How am I supposed to know if...if this is really how you feel or if that was the real you.  And then there's..."

"Emily!"

"Look, I'm just trying to be realistic here, Jennifer."

JJ shook her head with a smile, "Boy, you sure know how to woo a girl Prentiss, you know that? Enough already, ok?  I get it.  You're scared.  Well, guess what?  So am I." 

"It's not me I'm scared for, it's you JJ.  You have so much more to lose than I do."

"Look," JJ sighed, "I can give you an answer for each one of the terrible things that could happen, but what would be the point?    I have had a mad, stupid crush on you for five years now, and I let fear stop me from telling you.  I was afraid you would hate me, or worse give me the 'I'm flattered but...' speech.  Not until you held me and kissed me did I dare believe you felt anything but friendship for me." 

JJ had begun to move closer to the brunette, slowly invading her comfort zone.  "How exactly am I supposed to pretend that never happened?  We could stand here all night and analyze and profile each and every scenario imaginable.  Or, you could just kiss me again.  Which do you want to do Em? Because I know which one I want."

Emily started to say something, then just stood there looking into JJ's sapphire blue eyes, breathing heavily.

"Simple question, Em."  JJ took one more step, entering Emily's personal space completely. "What's it gonna be?"  JJ purred in a low voice.

Her dark brown eyes turning almost black, Emily swooped JJ into her arms and kissed her. Emily kissed her with every ounce of pent up desire she had been harboring these past years, pulling her tightly against her, as she pressed her lips firmly against JJ's.  Her heart was beating so wildly she feared she would die right there of a heart attack.

The kiss was so passionate, JJ felt her knees go weak and she fell heavily into Emily's arms with a gasp.  Emily slipped her tongue into her mouth, where it danced gently with hers as it explored.  JJ broke the kiss, to pull in a ragged breath, then crushed her lips back to Emily's with a moan.

Emily's hands began to roam over her body, running up and down her sides and hips.  Groaning against JJ's lips, "God...",  she gripped JJ by the belt on her costume and began to walk them both slowly backwards, never breaking the connection.  Shrugging out of her jacket and tugging it off of her arms, she walked backwards into the wall and JJ held her against it, pressing her leg between her thigh and grinding hard into her.

Pulling Emily away from the wall fast, JJ held onto her hips and walked forward, pushing her into the bedroom.  Emily turned their bodies and the back of JJ's knees hit the mattress and she fell backwards. Both women froze for a moment, looking at each other, their breath coming in heated pants.  JJ reached up and pulled Emily down and into her arms as she claimed her lips with a whimper of need. 

Emily lay fully on JJ, placing her thigh between her legs as she kissed her.  She applied light pressure at first, then the flames of desire took over and she pulled and tugged at JJ’s costume, momentarily flummoxed by the corset.  With a growl of frustration she abandoned the corset and fumbled between them to undo the buttons on her pants.  Emily managed to hook her thumbs into the waist of JJ’s pants and tug them down, lifting her body just enough to clear her hips and thighs. 

Her frantic almost desperate grabs and grasps were the cumulative result of five plus years of fantasies and desires.  So many times had she imagined this moment, that her mind didn’t know which particular fantasy she was about to play out.

JJ was breathless from the kiss and her mind just wouldn’t allow her to think straight.  She grabbed at Emily’s back, pulling her closer, tighter.  Before she could suggest Emily let her up to remove her boots she felt her fingers slip between her damp curls and press against her clit.  She gasped at the intense sensation, her hips rising up to capture the prize they had so long desired.

“Emily!”

Groaning at the feeling of slick, warm wetness, Emily slowly moved her fingers in a tight circle, light little flicks against the tight bundle of nerves, shivering at the sound of JJ’s gasp.  Gently squeezing her clit between her two fingers, Emily moaned JJ’s name, kissing her again, moving down over her jaw, down her neck and lightly sucking at the point where her pulse throbbed wildly.

“My Lord.  So wet. So very, very wet.”  She murmured into her throat.

With agonizing slowness, her fingers moved down until they could slip with ease into her center.  She stopped and just let herself feel the sensation of JJ's warm inner muscles pulling at her fingers.  “JJ…” she breathlessly whimpered as she slowly started to move in and out.

Her body responded immediately. JJ arched her hips upwards, her body tightening and pulling Emily further in as she started to pump against the invading digits with a sigh of pleasure.

Moving so her thigh was positioned against the back of her hand, Emily began to grind and undulate against JJ.  Her thigh adding the extra weight and pressure to her hand's movements as she began to make love to JJ, the space tight and constricted by the pants that kept her from fully spreading her legs and taking Emily in.  Emily pressed the tips of her fingers into the side walls inside of JJ, scissoring them open and closed as she moved in and out, her breathing becoming fast and harsh.

“So perfect.  You feel so perfect.  Like I always dreamed you’d feel.”

Even though her mind was whirling out of control and her heart felt like it was about to explode out of her chest, Emily never changed her rhythm.  In and out, in and press, in and out.  Her fingers found the soft spot that would send JJ to the edge and push her over.  With a light touch, she let the tip of her finger graze against it, as goose bumps rose on her body every time JJ moaned.

Moving in tandem with every stroke, JJ felt her body melting into Emily’s touch.  Her moans were becoming louder as her body got closer to exploding.  Their bodies were pressed tightly together as they snaked and writhed with Emily’s movements.

“So long…wanted this for so long.”  JJ mumbled into Emily’s shoulder.

It hit her suddenly; her eyes grew wide, her mouth parted as she panted.  JJ’s body began to tighten as she arched her back, hands grabbing for, finding and digging into Emily’s back.  No matter how hard she tried to maintain the slow and precise movements, her body took over and began to buck wildly, her hips and pelvis smashing against Emily’s as she rushed to the edge and was thrown into the blistering whiteness of her orgasm. 

“Oh my God!  Oh my God!  Emily…Emily…EMILY!”  JJ screamed out as she rose off of the bed, her thighs tightening and squeezing shut, trapping Emily within her.

Emily held on tight, on arm wrapped around JJ’s waist as she rode out her orgasm.  “Perfect…” was all she hissed as she captured JJ’s lips in a searing kiss.

As JJ was trying to catch her breath and calm her racing heart, Emily began to kiss down her chest to just above the corset, tracing along the top of the cup with her tongue. 

"I really need to get rid of this.  It's as sexy as hell, but definitely in my way."  Emily said while tugging in futile pulls on the heavy material.  "Matter of fact, I need to get rid of all of this."  Motioning down JJ's body.

Laughing, JJ pushed her off and sat up, "You're a geek but you don't know you have to remove the boots before you can remove the pants?"  Shaking her head, JJ pulled off the knee high boots and then stood up to wiggle out of the tight slacks.  She looked down at Emily, who was watching her with avid interest, "Yours too, baby."

Emily jumped up and clothing went flying every which way, leaving her naked in moments and jumped back on the bed with a grin. 

JJ had only gotten as far as her hands on the hooks of her corset by the time Emily was stripped.  She stood there looking at her in amazement, then laughed.  " _Ohh-kay then."_

Grabbing her, Emily pulled her back into the bed and pressed a hard, intense kiss to her lips.  She slid down JJ's body fast and began to kiss along her hips and pelvis, groaning the closer she moved to JJ's still throbbing center.  Spreading JJ's legs, she kissed down the inside of one thigh, nibbling the tender flesh, then up the inside of the other.  Using her tongue, she glided up the middle of her folds, then pressed momentarily against her clit, retreated and ran her tongue down the outside of one fold and up the other, moaning deep in her throat.

"Oh sweet Jesus."  JJ cried as she tangled her hands in Emily's long black hair. "God Em,  Don't be shy." she tried to joke but it was instantly lost in a wail of pure lust.

Sitting up, JJ began to pull at Emily's shoulder's only to fall back as Emily spread her dripping vulval lips with her hands, and circled her full tongue around her clit and  then laved greedily up the entire length of her.  "So not fair..."

JJ, struggling against the intense pleasure, pulled on her again but Emily twisted her body to keep her shoulders out of arms reach, an action that reversed her direction and brought her hips and legs closer within JJ's reach.

Twisting on her side, JJ threw her leg over Emily's shoulder pinning her head between her thighs as she pulled Emily's hips closer to her, burying her face between her legs as well.

Emily cried out from the unexpected assault as JJ mimicked her every movement. Emily ran her tongue down to JJ's center and swirled it around the opening.  JJ did the same, then flattening her tongue, pushed deeply into Emily.  When Emily gave a satisfied groan, JJ quickly removed her tongue and replaced it with three fingers pressed as deep as they would go into Emily's swollen core.

Both women were thrashing and grinding their hips against each other's faces in a mad rush to make the other climax.  Emily moved her tongue and lips back to JJ's clit, licking and sucking wildly on it while she hummed to cause vibrations to move through JJ's entire body.

JJ gasped for breath and almost let go of Emily as the new sensations took her over but quickly returned to her own worshiping of Emily's pussy.  She was moaning unintelligible words of adoration as she ate her with lascivious enthusiasm.

JJ felt herself rushing headlong into another orgasm and desperately wanted Emily to come first.  To up the ante, and slow herself to laser sharp focus as she plunged her fingers into Emily's core, she cupped her with her other hand and plunged one finger into her silky ass, making Emily cry out ecstatically in surprise then resumed her  pleasurable moans again.

Emily tried hard to concentrate on what she was doing to JJ more than what was being done to her, but it was just too much for her to bear.  She lost her grip on JJ's clit, too close to coming to hold on.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God.  Jay.  Jay.  Oh shit, Jennifer!"  She cried out as she came with an intensity that brought her to the edge of unconsciousness. Barely pausing to give herself time to catch her own breath, she attacked JJ with a renewed vengeance, and quickly brought her to the same point of orgasmic passion.

JJ thrashed and pinned Emily's head again between her thighs, biting down involuntarily on her inner thigh as she lost it.  Her body continued to jump and pitch as Emily continued to lick and lap at  her, trying to get every drop JJ had released, as her own juices dripped down JJ's fingers.

With a final rapturous groan, she pulled Emily up to her and kissed her passionately, moaning at the mixture of their desires on each other's lips. 

Spent but happy, Emily curled into JJ, lying her head on her chest with a deep long sigh of pleasure.  JJ contentedly stroked Emily's hair and her forehead as they both struggled to catch their breath.

“Boy, you’re attempt at a trick sure turned into a hell of a treat.”  JJ joked as she snuggled into Emily’s arms, smiling at the mumbled “Mmmhmm…” from the dozing brunette.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4 **

JJ slipped out of Emily’s bed a few hours later, picked up her discarded clothing, dressed and made her way out of the apartment.

The grating sound of the alarm woke Emily from a very pleasant dream, and she groaned as she reached for JJ, eyes opening as her hands found nothing but cool sheets.  Sighing, surprised at the sudden stab of pain, she rolled out of bed to shower and get ready for work.  _“C’mon Emily, what did you expect?  To find her still here, wrapped around you and ready for another go round?  Get a grip! You do it yourself every time.”_

Emily lumbered through the morning, upset she hadn’t seen JJ or had a chance to talk to her all morning. The blonde had been locked away in her office with her pile of case files and Emily was just too afraid of seeing rejection in her eyes to even peek in and say hi. Lunchtime rolled around and Emily was thoroughly disgusted with herself, _“Good God, Prentiss!  Just knock on the door and say hi! She’s probably wondering why you haven’t come by, thinking the same thing you are.”_

Mustering all her courage, she walked up to JJ’s office, knocked and stuck her head in.  “Hey there,” JJ looked up startled from her concentration and smiled, “Hi.”

That was all the permission Emily required as she slipped in the office and stood in front of JJ’s desk.  “I was wondering…it’s lunch time.  Maybe we could go out and grab a bite…together?”

JJ grinned but shook her head, “Sorry, can’t.  I’m really swamped right now and I don’t have time for lunch today.  But thanks for the offer.”

“Oh.”  Emily frowned and looked around as if the book shelves held the most fascinating artifacts instead of books.  “Of course. Would you like me to bring you something back?”

JJ just shook her head no, already back to studying the files.

Emily stood there fidgeting, waiting for her to say more, but it was obvious JJ had already forgotten she was there.  She turned to leave then looked back, just examining the gorgeous blonde as she read, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. 

“Maybe we can go grab a drink after work?  I really think we should talk JJ, about last night.”

“Last night?”  JJ looked up, a quizzical expression on her face.  “What about last night?  I don’t really see where an explanation is warranted.  I have no regrets about what happened, if you do then what is there to discuss?”

“If I do?  What?  No…wait. That’s not what I meant.  I…”  Emily stumbled over her words in a rush to explain herself. “It’s just…sometimes there are expectations.  And I wanted to…”

JJ sighed and went back to looking at her files, “I have no expectations Emily.  We got caught up in the moment that’s all.  I don’t expect you to throw all caution to the wind and claim undying love.  Ok?  So calm down, no need to get your panties in a bunch,” Shaking her head in disappointment, “I know the last thing you need is the complications of a relationship with a coworker and a single mother.  No hard feelings.  Besides, it’s Halloween and I promised Henry I would take him trick-or-treating tonight.  He’s going as Iron man and I am expected to be Supergirl, because she has blonde hair.  Gotta love the logic of a child.”  JJ smiled as she thought about her son, the one constant dependable thing in her life. “Anyway, if you’re finished, I really need to get back to work so I can get out of here on time.”

Emily wanted to argue, explain, something.  But the dismissal was loud and clear, so she just turned and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Let’s go Henry!  It’s getting late.”  JJ called to her son and groaned when she heard the knock at the door.  “Great.  We’re never getting out of here.” 

She pulled open the door her head turned back as she called for Henry again, “Henry!” When she turned back to the visitor, her mouth dropped open.  “Emily?  What in the world…?”

“Trick or treat!”  Emily stood there with a big grin, wearing a store bought Wonder Woman costume.  “May I come in?”

JJ stepped back to allow her to enter, still staring at her dumbfounded.  “ _Okay_.  I think maybe I need this one explained to me.”  JJ said, looking her up and down like she had lost her mind.

“Well,” Emily shrugged, looking down at her own costume and blushing. “Following Henry’s logic, if you’re Supergirl because you have blonde hair, then that makes me Wonder Woman because I have black hair and I’m tall.”

JJ laughed, “Alright, but what has Henry got to do with why you’re here dressed like that.”

Emily pulled JJ into her arms quickly and kissed her passionately on the lips, “Because Henry is not a complication.  He’s a great kid, and I would really like to get to know him better.”  She smiled at JJ’s stunned expression, “And because this…all of this, is what I always dreamed I’d find; you, Henry, and me, if you’ll have me of course. Yes, last night we got caught up in the moment, but it was a moment I’d been dreaming of for over five years.  A moment I want to repeat over and over again for the next hundred years, the next thousand, for eternity.”

Emily looked into JJ’s brilliant blue eyes, holding her breath as she waited nervously for the blonde to say something.  “JJ?”

Grinning ear to ear, JJ kicked the door closed and pulled Emily into her arms and kissed her.

**_fin_ **


End file.
